Talismans
Talismans consist of items found in ''God of War'' (2018). Kratos can find them through the world or by purchasing them from the shops of Brok or Sindri. Talismans vary in rarity from Common to Epic. They upgrade with Dust of Realms and Pure Essence of Realms which can be found in Realm Tears. Common Rare Horn of Heimdall Unleash a powerful attack that inflicts STUN damage and knocks back nearby enemies. Also has a PASSIVE EFFECT that reduces the Talisman's cooldown on successful blocks and parries. * LVL 3 - Defense: 10 ** Hacksilver: 10,000 ** Dust of Realms: 7 * LVL 4 - Defense: 12 ** Hacksilver: 20,000 ** Dust of Realms: 12 * LVL 5 - Defense: 14 ** Hacksilver: 40,000 ** Dust of Realms: 18 * LVL 6 - Defense: 16 Talisman of Betrayal Activate while aiming to slow down time. Ranged attacks in this mode are more powerful. * LVL 3 - Defense: 4; Cooldown: 6 ** Hacksilver: 5,000 ** Dust of Realms: 4 * LVL 4 - Defense: 6; Cooldown: 8 ** Hacksilver: 10,000 ** Dust of Realms: 7 * LVL 5 - Defense: 8; Cooldown: 10 ** Hacksilver: 15,000 ** Dust of Realms: 12 * LVL 6 - Defense: 10; Cooldown: 14 Golden Talisman of Protection Activate immediately after being hit to recover faster. Also has a PASSIVE EFFECT that increases the timing window on parries, and greatly increases DEFENSE when blocking. * LVL 2 - Strength: 6; Defense: 10 ** Hacksilver: 12,000 ** Dust of Realms: 4 * LVL 3 - Strength: 8; Defense: 12 ** Hacksilver: 15,000 ** Dust of Realms: 7 * LVL 4 - Strength: 10; Defense: 14 ** Hacksilver: 17,500 ** Dust of Realms: 12 * LVL 5 - Strength: 12; Defense: 16 Amulet of Kvasir A last-second dodge activates Realm Shift, temporarily slowing down surrounding enemies. Upgrading this item increases the duration of Realm Shift. * LVL 2 - Defense: 4; Vitality: 6; Realm Shift duration: 1.2 seconds ** Hacksilver: 12,000 ** Dust of Realms: 4 * LVL 3 - Defense: 6; Vitality: 8; Realm Shift duration: 1.5 seconds ** Hacksilver: 17,500 ** Dust of Realms: 7 Legendary Sinmara's Cinder Summon a raging Muspelheim maelstrom that prevents Kratos's attacks from being interrupted, reduces the amount of damage he takes, and inflicts normal and BURN damage to all nearby enemies. Magma Shield lasts for 7.8 seconds. * LVL 5 - Strength: 10; Defense: 8; Vitality: 6 ** Hacksilver: 32,000 ** Smoldering Ember: 16 ** Crest of Flame: 8 * LVL 6 - Strength: 14; Defense: 13; Vitality: 10 ** Smoldering Ember: 30 ** Greater Crest of Flame: 5 ** Crest of Surtr: 1 ** Hacksilver: 55,000 * LVL 7- Strength: 20; Defense: 17; Vitality: 12 Epic Talisman of Cursed Power Unleash a wave of Cursed Mist that instantly WEAKENS all surrounding enemies by lowering their overall Stats. * LVL 5 - Runic: 8; Defense: 16 ** Hacksilver: 32,000 ** Niflheim Alloy: 5 ** Mist Echoes: 2,000 * LVL 6 - Runic: 10; Defense: 18 ** Hacksilver: 55,000 ** Haze Weave: 5 ** Mist Echoes: 2,500 * LVL 7 - Runic: 12; Defense: 20 ** Hacksilver: 90,000 ** Aesirbane: 1 ** Mist Echoes: 3,000 * LVL 8 - Runic: 15; Defense: 22 Category:Items Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War (2018) Weapons